


The monster

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Corruption, Corruption Kink, F/M, I mean, Innocent Reader, Priest AU, at least at first, but it’s because he’s a priest, dubcon, dubcon because reader is innocent and doesn’t know better, it is loki we’re talking about, kind of a daddy kink because of loki calling the reader “little one”, oral (m), she does call him father, so imma go with innocence kink too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where Loki is a priest and he wants to corrupt you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to tag this as smut because I already have a follow-up drafted that’s going to be pretty much filth, and since the main theme is corruption, it’s all dubcon/noncon. But I needed to get this out before or it wouldn’t make sense. Sorry for the lack of smut on this one, but I’m having a rough day and my head hurts. Priest kink and that’s pretty much it. The prompts that almost broke me were corruption + accidental stimulation. I’m really not sure about this one, but the continuation is already giving me chills. Hope you guys don’t mind it.

She was just too innocent. Her purity rolled off of her in waves, practically cleaning the auras of anyone who came in contact with her almost childlike joy. It was easy to see why everyone took a likeness to her ways, why she was always surrounded by someone itching to feel better about themselves just by standing a little bit closer to her radiant being. 

Perhaps at first glance, one would think that she’d be able to perform the same magic in me, rid me of these sins that weighed me down like anchors to a ship. That was a big mistake. Because although I was in fact attracted to her virtue, there wasn’t anything harmless about it. My tainted soul was stronger than hers, and to make it even better, it seemed to call out to her like a moth to a flame.

I couldn’t wait to burn her.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.” Words so familiar to me, yet I had never found them to taste so sweet until I heard the way they fell out of her lips. Of course, never had they been uttered to me by a goddess, so unaware of her own power that it only made her shine brighter.

“Tell me your sins, little one.” To watch her tongue part to wet her plump lips was nothing but sin itself. Sinful that she wasn’t using it to bring me pleasure. She hesitated before speaking, which immediately picked up my already high interest. Could it be that the insinuating words from last week’s confession paired with the lustful glances and not-that-innocent grazes during Sunday mass had that much of an effect that in just a week, my pretty dove became a sinner?

“I’ve been feeling… weird,” she started, chancing a glance at me, and wasn’t I fucking glad that confessions were now taken on a bench, so I could perfectly see her bite her lip as she pondered her words.

“Weird how darling girl?” She took a deep breath to gather some courage, but I was already biting back a grin. By the way she couldn’t meet my eyes but still kept glancing at me from the corner of her eyes, I already knew what she was about to say.

“I don’t know how to explain. It’s like… a fire has been lit inside of me. It’s eating me up, consuming my every thought. I-I can’t sleep, I can’t eat. All I want to do is to… relinquish myself to it, but I don’t think I should.”

“Why not, little one? What are you afraid of?” My hand covered hers in her lap, a planned out gesture that succeeded in making her hesitate once more, frown as she started to doubt herself.

“I… I’m not sure. I thought… It was a bad thing.” I nodded in an effort to show her I was understanding of her confusion. 

“Well, why don’t you tell me more about it, so you can know for sure. The only way to get forgiveness for your sins is to admit them, little dove.” She nodded eagerly, desperate to feel clean again. All the while, I couldn’t wait to corrupt her even further. “Now tell me, what makes that fire burn brighter inside of you?”

She didn’t seem able to say it. It only made me even more desperate to hear it.

“Tell me _now_ , dear.” 

Finally, at long last, I heard the words I’d been dreaming about in her sweet, sweet voice. “You do, father.” I couldn’t let her sit in her anxiety for long, I didn’t want her doubting her instincts again. 

“Now, why would that be wrong, my darling? Anything that brings you closer to a man of the cloth can only come from God himself, don’t you think?” I seemed to have caught her there. It felt like magic when I saw her shoulders finally relax, her eyes fluttering to look up at me again with a small smile gracing her lips.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I am. Now, what I need to know is… Did you do anything to placate that growing fire, little one?” Her eyes grew big, an obvious sign that she had something to hide. But now that I’d caught the thread, I wouldn’t stop until she was completely unraveled to me. “Go on,” I whispered in the most soothing tone I could bear. 

“I-I woke up feeling incredibly hot last night. Th-There was a lot of sweat and some moisture between my legs.” She paused but quickly continued like she knew that once she stopped, she wouldn’t find the courage to keep going anymore. “I was… kind of like… grinding? Against a pillow? I don’t know if that’s a sin, I just, it felt so good but I also felt so guilty afterward. Did I… Did I do something wrong, father?”

“Yes,” I immediately responded, taking sick pleasure in watching her face fall. “You didn’t come to me. A pillow, little dove? When God was reminding you of me? What do you think that he was trying to say?”

She took some time to think before answering, but when she did, it was exactly what I wanted to hear. “He was telling me to come to you, father.”

“Precisely, my darling. Say, you don’t seem to be making the right choices with the free will God has granted you, don’t you agree?” After she nodded, desperate for forgiveness, I gave the final coup. “Perhaps you should surrender yours to me. What do you think?”

“Of course father. I trust you completely.”

Oh, my darling. My desire for you would never be sated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where loki starts to corrupt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a part iii about just how corrupted reader turned out to be

Loki’s P.O.V.

“How can I rid myself of this sin, father? How can He forgive me for finding relief in a pillow when He was sending me to you?” It was like she had been created by Him specifically to fulfill my every wish and desire. Deeper and deeper into my well she fell, by her own volition, and she didn’t even notice.

“There is one way, little one,” I assured her, rising to my feet and offering her my hand. And just because I took sick delight in hearing it, I asked her to say it again. It only added another dark and seductive layer to the corruption I was about to perform. “You really do trust me?”

“Of course, father.” Oh, she was so eager to please. She was perfect for me. It was astounding that someone could be that innocent, really. It almost felt like I was doing her a favor, protecting her from what other men would most definitely do when they caught on to her sweet endeavor. At least this way, I was the only one taking advantage of her - and that’s how it would continue to be.

I took her to my private chambers, through the door behind the altar. And then I asked her to kneel. This wasn’t the first time I saw her in that position, looking up at me with big eyes, waiting for my next order. But it was the first time I was this close, and that I could freely approach her to caress her soft cheek.

“You’re so beautiful, my darling girl. The Lord truly took his time when he created you, huh?” That made her avert her gaze, unable to hold my own for too long, and I smirked at how shy she was. I couldn’t wait to awaken the desire for lust on her pure, young soul.

“Now, you’ve done something very bad, my dove. That means that you have to pay for your sin in a way that would please the Lord, so maybe he’ll forgive you for what you’ve done. But your work is going to be hard, little one, do you know why?” As she shook her head, entranced by my words, I continued, “Because you hurt me with your actions, my darling.”

I could see that I’d startled her. She did not like the idea of causing me any pain, and that would come to be very handy for what I had in mind since it meant that she would be even more eager to please me, even before falling into a submissive state.

“I’m so sorry, Father. How have I done that? How can I make it better?” She truly was too sweet. Still caressing her face, I made sure she was looking me in the eye when I presented her to her downfall.

“You deny me of my own release too, little dove. The stress you were through, the pain you felt… It was ten times worse for me, your priest. And we can’t have that, now can we? I can’t be suffering through this desire without any sort of relief, or I will start to fail in my obligations. And it would all be your fault.”

I watched with perverse pleasure as her bottom lip quivered, her big eyes denouncing just how devastated she was. “What can I do to make it up to you, Father?”

“Ah! I’m glad you asked, little one. See? You’re already on your way to being my good little girl again.” She nodded, desperate to please me, and I couldn’t stop myself from running my thumb over her bottom lip before burying it inside her mouth. She hesitated, but at last swirled her tongue around it, which was just what I was waiting for her to do before I took that same thumb inside my own mouth.

Delicious. “You taste so sweet, my darling.” I craved more, I craved a real taste of her, but now was not the time to indulge her in the pleasures of the body. Oh, no. I needed her to understand what her new role was, now.

“Are you comfortable on your knees, my dove?” She nodded without any sort of hesitation, her beautiful eyes looking up at me like I was her guardian angel, instead of her downfall.

“Are we gonna pray?” I had to bite my tongue not to chuckle, but a small smile still appeared on my face at just how fucking innocent she was.

“No, little one. You’re gonna pray to me, beg me for your forgiveness. Think you can earn it?” She leaned into the hand with which I caressed her face, eyelashes fluttering as she struggled to decide between keeping her eyes open or closed.

“Of course, Father. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

She didn’t look frightened as I opened my pants and let them drop to the floor. Instead, a curiosity took over her face as she watched me curl my fist around my thickness, lick my lips at the delicious sight of her looking up at me.

“You want me to relieve you,” she realized, all at once.

“Yes, my darling. And if you prove to me that you deserve it, I’ll relieve you of your desires, too.” Her tiny hand reached out to hold mine, as it was, still fisting my dick. I guided her through the movements, first softly, then a bit more tightly, as I inverted the position until I could feel her soft skin embracing my cock directly.

“Now open your mouth, dove.” She immediately choked as I fed her my entire cock, clearly not used to having anything filling her like this. I wasn’t patient or sweet either. This wasn’t about her. This was for me, it was what I deserved after being patient for so long.

Tears fell freely as she sustained each and every one of my thrusts, not once trying to stop me or slow me down. The sounds that had taken over the room were sinful, only adding to the pleasure that I felt in knowing I had subjugated this precious little thing, that her soul now belonged to me and only me.

Stopping for a second to allow her to catch her breath, I realized she was trying to give herself some friction, but I didn’t like that. “Don’t fucking touch what is not yours,” I warned her, grabbing her by the hair so I could pull her to listen to me as closely as she could.

“You’re mine now, little one. Don’t be dumb. You could never satisfy yourself the way that I will.” She sobbed, pleading for my forgiveness and reaching out to my cock. Good. She was a quick learner. This was how she could earn my compassion, always.

“Go on, then. Show me you’re a good little girl.” She returned to my member with a newfound passion, and by the Lord, what she lacked in technique, she made up for with her enthusiasm. I knew I was close by the way my spine tingled, and once more I cradled her face with my hands to make sure she’d receive every drop of essence I had to give her.

“I hope you have learned your lesson, my darling. What shall you do the next time the Lord sends you these desires?”

“Drop to my knees and worship you, Father.”


End file.
